1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a digital device for recognizing a double-side touch and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a front display using a rear-side touch in a digital device for recognizing a double-sided touch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with technology development, handheld digital devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. have gained more and more popularity. Due to small size and lightweight, the handheld digital devices can ensure mobility for users. A user can select and use content, an application, etc. with one hand in a handheld device, while holding the handheld device with the same hand. Accordingly, the handheld digital device can execute an application, content, etc. suitable for the right or left hand by recognizing the user's hand that grabs the handheld digital device.
The user may select an intended list and shift to another position by moving a cursor with a finger, while holding the handheld digital device. If the user wants to touch a point beyond reach of the user's hand grabbing the handheld digital device in a touchable area of the handheld digital device, the user may transfer the handheld digital device to the other hand or touch the point with the other hand.